Apparatuses, devices, and articles of manufacture consistent with the present disclosure relate to a line driving circuit and a semiconductor device including the same, and more particularly, to a line driving circuit in which a signal characteristic is improved and a semiconductor device including same.
As semiconductors become smaller and smaller, signal lines become closer and closer together. This results in a disadvantage in that the signal characteristic of the signal transmitted over the signal lines deteriorates due to a parasitic capacitance element or a parasitic resistance element formed on the lines. That is, as a slope of the signal becomes lower, a rise time or a fall time may increase.
Particularly, when the signal is transmitted through a physically long line, the signal characteristic may deteriorate. It is possible to design a buffer in order to improve the deterioration somewhat. However, there is a disadvantage in that the ability to design a buffer with a strong driving force for outputting the signal is limited. Moreover, in a case in which multiple buffers are arranged to produce a stronger driving force, there is a disadvantage in that the area used by the buffers increases, and another disadvantage in that skew may occur.